


Altayeba

by MillenniumHyperboloid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, M/M, if i tried to tag everyone who appears this would be painful, implied old men being old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumHyperboloid/pseuds/MillenniumHyperboloid
Summary: Come to the shop, you might make some friends or find surprises





	1. First Visits

Yuugi didn’t know what made him think to go into this odd store of all places. He had gone down town in the hopes of finding a shop that would provide inspiration for what he should get for Jounouchi’s birthday soon, that was his reason for being outside on one of his days off. For Jounouchi, being a good son meant he’d be back in town to spend time with his father and of course that meant Yuugi and the rest of their friends would steal him away for the night so they'd have an actual good time, but Yuugi was coming up short on what to actually give him.

Forever ago in their high school years Yuugi made the comment that this wasn’t the greatest part of town, but he was surprised to find a small suburb in the midst with an even smaller shopping area in the heart of it all. He saw a distinctly middle eastern store and before his brain could catch up to his body, he made a bee line for the place. Games were on display that he wasn’t familiar with or had only seen in passing, and there was a certain earthy musk he recognized from his travels to the middle east with his grandfather during his college years. As much as he wanted to, he wasn’t here to buy anything for himself but he couldn’t help looking around. When Yuugi first had walked in he didn't find anyone at the register, but after maybe 15 minutes of fumbling with different game boards, a door opened behind the desk at the back of the store. 

Yuugi knew he wasn’t one to talk about people mistaking his age, but he genuinely could not tell how old the man who walked out the door was. He wanted to say early 20's, but he did know he was looking in that way of his that Anzu said screamed too much interest. If the other could tell, he did a good job of hiding any reaction to it.

He had lovely skin, his hair made him the only person who ever had wilder cut than his own, and it looked like he had just finished doing his eyes because they were distinctly lined and bronzed. He was....definitely the type to catch Yuugi’s attention if the settings were different. 

....ok he’s lying his attention was caught but he refused to be that guy who flirted with the dude at the register while he’s working. 

He didn’t look like someone working at a game store, or a gamer for that matter. He looked bored, to put it bluntly. Yuugi didn’t blame him for being mildly annoyed, he would too if he had to work on a Saturday afternoon and a customer appeared. The man might've been trying to hide the aura he gave of wanting to be anywhere else, changing his expression when he quickly glanced up to meet Yuugi’s gaze. 

If he was in the other's position, Yuugi would’ve done his best to smile and give an eager ‘welcome’, the other didn’t really do much besides take his seat behind the register and open a newspaper that had been left behind on the counter. 

...again Yuugi didn’t want to say ‘he had a type’ but, considering how laughable it was watching Anzu pretend to be good at customer service when they were younger made him think there was some truth to it. He tried to smile pleasantly at the other but already he had put all his focus on the reading material in font of him, which was enough for Yuugi to catch on that he wasn't in a particular sociable mood.

He tried his best to stifle his nervous tick and laugh, returning the board game he had picked up to a shelf. The silence had been comforting when he was alone, but now it felt heavy with another presence across the room from him. 

Yuugi took his time looking around trying not to let his nerves get the better of him. He swore he felt eyes on his back more than once as he picked up then put back down varying trinkets and toys. He probably looked like a weirdo to other man but hopefully not in the dangerous or thief kind of way, he may dress weird but usually he prided himself on giving off the vibes of a good samaritan. He came across a porcelain doll and thought it’d be a fun surprise, Jounouchi would kill him if it became public knowledge but he did have a nice collection of models and dolls he kept in his room. Yuugi almost dropped it when he pressed a button and the doll's eye's came alive, singing a song in a language he didn’t recognize way too loud.

He caught himself and tried not to appear as goofy as he probably looked, stealing a glance across at the register to see red eyes looking at him blankly. He laughed, mouthing a sorry and hoping to maybe get some acknowledgment this time.

The other man already had his nose back in the paper before Yuugi could get in a real word. Ok now it felt awkward more than funny, but he wasn't going to take it personally (even though internally he felt a tiny bit hurt). Yuugi eventually settled on some duel monsters cards he recognized were in arabic he was pretty sure, he wasn’t good at differentiating the varying middle east languages. This would make for a cool gift after spending way too much time debating with himself, making his way to the register realizing at this point if the man at the register ignored him he’d have an excuse to make a retort that wouldn’t be inappropriate. 

However, that didn’t happen. Actually it didn’t look like anything would be getting a response from the man at the register, his slow breathing and closed eyes giving away that he was dozing. Yuugi had to put a hand over his mouth from snickering, he didn’t want to wake him up to someone laughing as that would be rude, but up close he could tell easier that this man was probably around his age. 

Way too old to be sleeping on the job or being rude to customers, but he found himself already detaching from whatever personal insult he might’ve had initially in favor of smiling at the novelty of the situation. Actually, he wanted to say he might have recognized the other from somewhere, but was blanking at the moment. Maybe an old classmate or something? But then he'd have recognized Yuugi when he walked, right?

He waited a couple minutes, figuring the other would snap out of it but he saw the door behind move and a short elderly man covered in robes emerged. Only his eyes could be seen, but that was enough for Yuugi to tell he was pissed.

He did his best not to smile at the man jerking awake, eyes wide and shifting between the old man and Yuugi, but a smirk snuck it’s way out and he could tell if the other man weren’t about to get occupied by what Yuugi could only guess was his employer he’d declare a grudge against him.

That was his first time meeting Atem and the owner of the Altayeba game shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
> I!!! am incapable of sticking to one thing and finishing it proper. this is a bit easier cause it’s more a collection of rambles than an actual ‘story’, so I thought it’d be a good first thing to post for this account. 
> 
> this was inspired in a funny way, i saw a drawing i really liked of atem and somehow that spun off into over 7000 words of whatever this is. The name of the shop is based off a market my dad’s friend owned and we’d drive an hour to go to when i was a kid, everything else is fictional, ygo doesn’t belong to me, etc etc 
> 
> hope you enjoy! and to that artist, i hope nothing but good things come your way and thank you for producing cool content!


	2. Of real connections

Anzu smiled, from the bits and pieces Yuugi had told her she could tell he found a lot more than just a nifty present for Jounouchi. The party had been more than a success and Jounouchi was happy being the center of attention, but Yuugi wasn’t very good at hiding how distracted he was. He’d especially been lively in sharing his experience with how he came about getting his gift, retelling each detail to anyone who was in hearing distance without much questioning. She tried not to roll her eyes at him to transparently. 

“Oh my god, he didn’t even look at me, but I’m not even mad? He’s one of those guys, you know like Ryuji is. Probably is better with a bigger crowd but can't stand slower work, you know? But the shop was pretty cool! I’ll definitely tell grandpa about it, he’d probably have a fun old man date with the owner”

Yuugi laughed at his own joke, but Anzu was looking at him stealthily with a raised eyebrow. Yuugi’s smile went away when he saw Anzu practically laughing at him with her look. 

“What?”

“Is it a date for grandpa or---”

Yuugi should’ve known better than to wear his heart on his sleeve with his childhood friend, her face gave way too many insinuations and Yuugi couldn’t necessarily deny any of them.

“Don't go there!” He glared at her, not even a little bit threatening but enough to make his embarrassment known. 

But the implication was there, Anzu snickering at how red Yuugi had gotten from such a small statement. She was happy for him, honestly her and Miho had been telling him he needed to get out there more. Even if it's from a silly missed connection when he was supposed to be thinking about their friend.

He hadn’t even gotten a name, and it was funny as hell that Yuugi was crushing this hard over someone who didn’t even look at him. She hoped he got over his awkwardness soon, first impressions weren’t his strong suit, but her friend was the sweetest guy and deserved to be happy.

She’d listen and let him ramble for now, but if she even got a hint of someone dragging him into something messy, she’d step in. Her eyes widened in recognition she was glad her friend didn’t notice once Yuugi mentioned the name of the shop, however. 

 

\--

Yuugi was not crushing. He was just curious about a secret exotic game shop, simple enough. He definitely didn’t care one way or another if the man he saw last time would be on register again. Especially since now he would be buying games for himself and he didn’t want to potentially find a common interest with the other man.

If they shared a common interest then they’d have a conversation and that’d eat into the man’s very important schedule of ignoring his clientele. 

...Ok so he was obsessing a little and he really shouldn’t do that unless he wanted to get mistaken for a creep. He hoped it was someone else on register, preferably the old man since it’d be neat if he could connect to another game shop owner. He wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out he was already friends with his grandfather, it felt like the old men were tightly knit when it came to games. It made Yuugi hope he could be like that (and maybe make a pretty new friend while he’s at it) with the next generation, though his grandfather said proper specialty shops like this were a dying breed. Remembering how bored the cashier from before was, he wanted to know why he would work at a game shop then if he wasn’t interested in games. 

Yuugi entered the store and tried to ignore the small jump in his throat when he saw the man from last time at the register again. 

But it felt different already. For one thing he actually got a proper greeting when he walked in, and a smile at that. He nodded at him, trying not to stare too long at the man’s welcoming expression because if he did he knew he’d be looking for way too long. 

He wasn’t as made up as last time was the first thing that caught Yuugi's attention. He allowed himself to look him over with small glances between walking around, it wasn't just that his dress was much more casual, the entire vibe of the room felt different. Their layout looked more organized than what he remembered, they might've gotten a new shipment since his last visit. He didn't remember seeing this many modern games, but maybe he had just come at an off day. It’s not like Yuugi really could judge them too harshly, he knows if his grandfather was in a sour mood or off everyone in their neighborhood could tell....

He walked around, trying to find a board game to distract himself from looking at the man at the register again. It looked like he was doing work this time, reading down a catalogue and marking it with a pen. His eyes would narrow before pulling out a calculator, having Yuugi guess he was going over the stock and expenses. 

He looked a lot more approachable this time, especially pouting at himself over doing mental math. Maybe he could even bring in pleasant conversation? He swallowed before making his way over, settling on a backgammon board since it’d be a nice gift for his grandfather to bring back one that was hand crafted.

Yuugi battled with himself not to act shy in front of the other man, especially for something as normal as a transaction for games. The other man looked up and they made proper eye contact.

“Um, hi--”

Yuugi wanted to punch himself right away for starting off that way. He also wanted to punch himself for thinking a first impression for a completely normal transaction mattered. 

“Oh you picked a nice one, this came from Syria, it’s inlaid wi---”

Yuugi was having a hard time paying attention now that the man was talking, sharing details about the board game’s history that Yuugi probably should’ve been able to recognize from his grandfather’s accounts, but as he was too busy watching the man’s face he couldn’t really use the intelligent part of his brain. Were they having a moment? 

It made him happy, for a minute he let his mind wander into territory that this was another game history loving sap like himself, someone who’d sit by older figures and watch them ramble with stories about how they found items and what it meant. The other man looked like he was glowing while he spoke about the design and what material was used for the game board, going so far as to stroke down the geometric pattern on the sides of the box. He had nice hands, he handled the box so gently...

Oh, he was looking at him for a response.

“Er---”

“The price isn’t too bad, yes?”

...the man wasn’t making a connection over being fellow game lovers right now, he was making a deal.

Yuugi tried not to blush from his own idiocy, over something so common practice that if his grandfather had been doing it he’d have been rolling his eyes at the poor customer having to listen. He was the idiot customer in this scenario, but he felt it especially since reading the room had always been one of his weaknesses and he’d hate to leave a first impression as a dreamy eyed casual. 

“Ah haha, yeah sounds great, um one second.”

The man smiled at him sweetly as Yuugi pulled out his card, grateful that they took electronic transactions so he didn’t have to admit that he didn’t hear how much it actually cost or have to maintain eye contact with the other. 

The other watched him steadily as he was about to insert his card before he put a hand in front of the chip inserter to stop him. Yuugi looked up at his face confused, especially at how blankly the other’s expression was. 

“Ok joke’s over, I can’t do this to you.”

Yuugi’s eyes widened at that, staring. He didn’t know how to respond to the other man looking at him so devoid of emotion. 

“Did you check to see how much you were paying for this board?”

Yuugi blinked, still not understanding. A smirk crept on the other man’s face as he pointed to the cash register, displaying the amount in plain sight.

“20,000 yen?!” He looked back over, and the man’s smirk only widened at Yuugi’s look of betrayal. 

Much later, after the man offered to buy Yuugi a coffee and donut at the shop next door during his lunch break to make up for his broken hearted face, he learned several things about what he hoped was his new friend.

 

1) His name was Atem

Taking a bite of his bear claw, Yuugi felt like playing back a little now that they were on somewhat friendly terms.

“What if I was in debt? What if I needed that money to pay for my grandfather’s medical bills?”

“Neither of those things are my problem. You’re an adult, it’s your problem if you can’t handle financial situations without your grandfather holding your hand.”

2) He’s an asshole

“I don’t--!! Never mind... You know, my grandfather also owns a game shop. Maybe you could ----”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell on you for getting played that easily”

Yuugi rolled his eyes at the others snickering, it was a nice change of pace to their first meeting, and it felt like if anything he was making somewhat of a positive impression. It felt really nice hearing his voice outside of customer service tone, that was for sure.

“---What I meant was maybe I could show you around since it looks like you’re into older games and my grandpa would love to have you talk his ear off.”

“Oh? Just him?”

He really couldn’t tell if the other was actually interested in what he was saying, but that was more a shortcoming with himself. It felt like he was getting bullied, but it wasn’t in a bad way so he shouldn’t be so nervous. With time he hoped he could get a feel for the general pattern to the other’s mannerisms, but it took him so long with his inner circle of friends... he’s had a lot of practice with this, just because this guy seemed really cool and intimidating doesn’t mean he should treat it any differently. He wasn’t even that intimidating, he was his height, if anything that should make him the most approachable object of interest Yuugi’s had in a long time.

Gaining confidence, Yuugi pressed the subject,

“Or I could show you around if you want, today I’m little off my game but really this is my favorite thing to talk about and --”

The rest of that sentence died as Yuugi looked over again and found the other man staring at him intently. His face didn’t show approval, but it didn’t show he wasn’t enjoying Yuugi’s company either. It didn’t necessarily make Yuugi feel the most welcomed, but his insecurities probably were starting to show since a small smile finally showed itself on Atem’s lips.

It looked, genuine, maybe a little shy? Yuugi didn’t know what to make of it but he liked it a lot more than the game of cat and mouse it felt like they were playing earlier. 

“Yes, I’ll come over to shop, I can tell you like games a lot by the fact you spent almost an hour in both of your visits here.”

Yuugi blinked, his jaw loosening a bit as he looked at the other. So he did notice him last time...

They had reached his shop again and this time Yuugi purchased the game board at a reasonable price. He tried not to smile so wide when Atem asked for his phone to input his number so they could ‘network’ and share game information again.

He headed home in what he knew his grandfather would call one of his goofy moods, and probably demand details, but right now he didn’t really care too much about anything else because,

3) He really likes him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> assume everyone is gay


	3. Deck Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which old men and young men like card and card by products

Yuugi felt pretty good about the next time he would stop by Altayeba. It’d been a week since their last encounter and grandpa was so pleased with his gift he practically forced Yuugi to brush up on his skills to break it in. Yuugi had been right too, the old man recognized the place. Even more than that, it turned out he had been old card game rivals with the owner in their prime years. Sugoroku’s eyebrows came together in thought as he tried to recall what looked like ancient history from Yuugi’s perspective.

Or he was just raveling thread with his experiences again, the old man liked to make everything sound dramatic. His grandson had gotten pretty good at reading between the lines with those things, the way Sugoroku cleared his throat told him there would be some factual evidence to come.

“Siamun was his name, if memory isn’t failing me...he never married but he was always mentoring or adopting kids during his travels. They were all pleasant, but one especially he’d rave on about being able to beat me twice over if he were there, I’m surprised you two never met--” 

Yuugi had been slouching but he straightened up at that. His grandfather tried not to smile at the young man’s eagerness. 

“Hold on, I should have a newspaper in the back somewhere that will give you the idea...”

While he waited for the old man to come back with whatever he wanted to show him, Yuugi pulled out his phone to look over the few text messages he’d had with what he was hoping was his new friend. It was short, ‘hey it’s me’ ‘how are you’ type of thing over the span of a couple days, and he was debating if it’d be too forward to send him too many updates or questions while he was most likely busy. He debated internally with himself until Sugoroku appeared, his grandfather holding two framed articles and passing one to his grandson.

Yuugi looked it over expectantly, and sure enough in the corner of one was a short article about the youngest poker champion at 19. The same wild hair and intense eyes from behind the cash register, though on a much smaller frame and with a wild air to his smile he didn’t notice in their present encounters. 

He did his best to hide his giddiness, but he could not stop himself from jittering around, how could he have missed that!!! He even recalled being shown that article by his grandfather that morning, telling him he’d have a rival in duel monsters if he wasn’t careful. 

He was grateful the other never changed courses. By the looks of it, his prowess was in being able to manipulate his opponent and Yuugi felt like he’d have lost in seconds flat back in his younger days when a nice looking face just had to wink at him to get him to short circuit. He had no idea what it’d be like to challenge Atem now, but he was definitely excited about their next meeting.

“Atem was his name, right? I met him once, he was a polite boy, not great at talking but he’s a great showman.”

Yuugi’s face scrunched up at that, was he trying to say Atem was awkward? He couldn’t tell, the way the other had acted once he finally acknowledged him made it feel like he was socially adept, but maybe that was Yuugi’s own biases blinding him. Maybe the other was as shy and bad at talking as he was...

He didn’t know, it was hard to tell what the other was thinking when they’d only had the one conversation. 

“Well, could’ve fooled me. He seems nice enough, I was actually gonna stop by in a bit, wanna tag a long?”

His grandfather cleared his throat and shook his head before taking back the article to put away with the rest of his collections. He was curious how his old rival might’ve been doing, but a phone call was more than enough when he already had his hands tied with how busy the shop could get. They had lost touch for a short period, around the time Yuugi came back home after finishing university if he recalled correctly. 

He looked hard at his grandson after he returned, the preamble to a question he wasn’t sure how to vocalize. Yuugi contorted his face, puzzled.

“What?”

“Nothing, have fun”

He was pouting, he knew there was more to it and he didn’t like the way his grandfather chuckling to himself before going to sweep the outside of their game shop. 

\------

He walked confidently into Altayeba this time, practically beaming at the man at the register down the room who gave him a small smile and a wave. Not wanting to beat about the bush, he grabbed booster packs right away before going up to the register.

He looked carefully at Atem as he inspected his purchase.

“Duel monsters again?”

“I’m out of practice with the game and my arabic, so I thought it’d be fun to do both.”

He nervously pushed his bangs away from his face,

“D-do you play card games much, Atem?”

He got a careful expression in response, he could tell the other was studying him. For what, he wasn’t sure, he didn’t want to press a subject if the other wasn’t in the mood to talk about it but he was genuinely hoping to find some common ground now that he knew the other used to play games for sport.

“Not seriously, no”

He could tell the other wasn’t happy with this conversation, but that just amped up his curiosity. He’d wait for a better time, today he would try to make the most of things. He cleared his throat before pressing on,

“Darn that’s a shame...when I was younger I was a pretty serious player for duel monsters. If you’d like and you’re not too busy maybe we could play for fun one of these days.”

Atem was looking at him with what looked like a million thoughts weighing on his mind, he couldn’t tell if it was the start of admiration that was lighting his face but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. He knew there had to be some part of him that would be interested in playing games if he was what grandpa said in a former life. 

Atem closed his eyes, frowning. 

“You’d have to help me make a deck first, I’m familiar with the rules but I’ve never actually played it proper. Besides, it’s not like we’re packed right now....”

At that Yuugi clasped his hands together, already rushing to the back of the room to buy a box so they could try to come up with a theme the other man might like.

They opened the packs, Yuugi going over archetypes he was familiar with as they appeared and comparing different combinations. Atem caught on quickly, he wasn’t lying when he said he had background knowledge of the game and he was already deciding with ease which support cards fit his style without much guidance from Yuugi. 

Actually, if Yuugi was being honest it felt like he was learning more from the other during their exchange. He hadn’t gotten this excited deck building or talking about strategy since his high school days with Jounouchi, though back then it was more of Yuugi having to gently guide his best friend away from bad habits.

There was none of that concern with Atem, the times Yuugi was confused he was pleasantly shocked it was simply because it was a different type of strategy from his own that Atem was going for. Their back and forth about what spells or traps would go accordingly coming with ease that he forgot any of anxiety from before when it came to talking to the other man.

Maybe he was getting a bit too comfortable, he stopped himself mid thought at a ramble about the current meta game and how impressed he was with the newer generation that he didn’t realize he’d been the only one talking forrrr---

He glanced at the clock embarrassingly... yeah he had just rambled like an old man for 30 minutes about a completely niche competitive hobby. He felt the familiar gut wrenching of shame making it’s way across his body, but for whatever reason Atem was still looking at him as if waiting for him to finish that sentence. He shifted nervously, suddenly shy which he saw made the other oddly narrow his eyes before breaking the silence. 

“Yes? The current king is very impressive because?”

If he didn’t know any better, he’d think the other was actually completely engaged with what he’d been saying. No, it really was that way, he was still watching with expectations for some sort of resolution. Yuugi swallowed, it’s not like he was ever hurt when Jounouchi or Anzu jokingly said it was ok for him to have his nerd moments, but right now he wished he was better at reading expressions because if the other was just toying with him he’d rather know now than be ashamed later for sharing so much of himself.

He glanced at the clock one more time, he didn’t realize he’d been here for so long. Almost 4 hours, the sun was even starting to set when he glanced at the window. Yuugi finally faced the other man, exhaling uneasily while trying to scrap together whatever nerves he had left.

“He’s impressive because of how much he loves the game, and his cards for that matter. The only reason his rival can keep up is cause of how they’re practically on the same level of obsessed with the game, and I don’t even mean that in a bad way! It’s like they have an actual bond to their cards! It’s like--”

He started fiddling with his hands, having difficulty concentrating and hoping he didn’t look or sound like as much of an idiot as he was sure he probably was about to.

“--It reminds me a lot of myself, back when I was a kid and I didn’t have too many friends...at least I had my cards and my grandpa to play with. I could imagine they were my friends, and I felt like sometimes the reason I could keep winning was because my cards believed in me as much as I did them.”

At that last part Yuugi let out an explosive laugh, trying to release some of the energy that was trying to consume him. His face felt like it was on fire, he had no idea how the other would respond to that statement. He’d have to look him in the eye eventually. He stared down at his hands, coughing then clearing his throat at realizing he might’ve just majestically fucked up in front of what could’ve been a friend.

Except when he did finally glance up at Atem, it was the small soft smile again. Most of his emotions Yuugi realized were held in his eyes, the amount of admiration the other was giving him made him feel like he was choking. It must’ve been an accident, because not long after he made eye contact with Atem the other looked liked he realized he was being looked through and the emotionless mask was back on. He mumbled slightly,

“Well, that’s one way to look at it....”

“Ha ha, yeah pretty stupid huh?”

Yuugi wanted to kick himself for saying that line, but Atem was waving his hands at him.

“That’s not what I meant, I think you have a lot of feelings for this game and it only makes sense that would show itself.”

Yuugi was looking at the clock again, it’s not like he had anything in particular planned for today but it was still a shock to himself that the other let him talk so much about his special interest.  
Atem started to speak again, not taking Yuugi looking away from his as a sign he wasn’t listening. 

“And I can tell you’ve treasured these cards for a long time.”

He did finally turn himself to face him, and he could feel his heart practically leaping into his throat at how the other’s tender face made it look like he meant it. He wasn’t taking any of what he just said as a joke, which he knew he shouldn’t take it so personally when people did and he usually didn’t, but for whatever reason the opinion of this person who was still so new in his life meant the world to him.

And by the looks of it the other was catching on to that, because he picked up the deck he built with Yuugi to grip it tightly.

“I’ll do my best to do the same.”

He gave him a wink at that, and that’s the moment Yuugi realized he’d need to keep himself in check or he’d want to spend every second of his free time rushing back here. Atem only smiled at his staring.

“It’s gotten late, I can’t believe you made the day go by so fast...”

Yuugi looked at the clock again. Oh, it was well into the afternoon, teetering on the evening at this point. At that he realized he’d been talking for hours and so had the other man. He tried to gather any remaining courage he had for his next line, but Atem beat him to it.

“I should probably call over Siamun, he’d forget to eat if I didn’t remind him about his medicine...thank you for coming by today, but I should close up for a lunch break now.”

He looked a little sad, Yuugi thought, when he said that. 

“Oh, that’s fine! I've probably broken my record for overstaying when I was supposed to buy one thing. I know those type of customers can get tiring after a while so really I should be thanking you, I don’t think I’ve had that much fun in forever.”

“I think you’re slightly above a customer at this point...”

Yuugi blinked at that. What the heck did that mean??

Atem read through his confusion.

“Customers don’t buy products for the person at the register, or build them a deck. Come back next time with yours, I wanna test this out.”

Yuugi still didn’t know what he was implying, and Atem couldn’t help snickering lightly. 

He left in a daze, technically speaking he’d never been romantically interested in other competitive card game players, mostly because something about the atmosphere steered him more towards competitive emotions rather than anything remotely close to attraction. But for some reason the sound of a challenge meant something else coming from him, maybe because he was a retired pro or because his vibe was so different from the type of opponents Yuugi had faced in his former career. It sounded more like a promise between friends, he made a mental note to himself he’d have to tweak his deck in preparation so he’d be somewhat up to date with newer cards. 

It was strange, he was practically radiating with how good he felt but he didn’t know what today really accomplished. 

Yuugi recalled how the other watched him monologue with interest and even exchanged legitimate dialogue this time around instead of teasing him, so?

He looked down at his booster packs before gripping them. He made someone happy, that felt like enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah hi idk how im gonna space out chapters just yet. make what u will of this one, hope y'all who've stopped by have enjoyed so far✌Current King is Judai, his rival is Yusei cause why not. Yuugi and co are 26, spin off boys are 18 and 19 respectively for anyone who's curious.


	4. Passionate Duelists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jounouchi, a known gamer

Honda wasn’t particularly excited for their field trip to the shop Yuugi had been raving about for almost a month now. It meant going through Jounouchi’s neighborhood, which at this point as a youth outreach director he was more than familiar with but didn’t want to be embarrassed running into a student while going to a game shop. 

Jounouchi however was practically skipping with Yuugi in a way that he was sure passer-bys might think they were under the influence. He had decided to spend his week vacation with their crew rather than going on a trip like a normal person, but it was Jounouchi and he knew he would have stayed in the area if it weren’t for his current employer paying well enough that he could afford his father and sister’s many financial burdens.

Honda knew Yuugi wouldn’t notice his discomfort, Jounouchi was on another planet telling Yuugi everything that’d happened during their time apart even though he knew that the other knew based on their constant group messaging. The blonde haired man was laughing about something while talking to Yuugi about nothing particularly special, but noticing they were getting closer to their intended location he decided now would be a good time to get to the point. 

“So this guy you mentioned, he’s pretty good yeah?”

“Better than good, you have to be careful Jounouchi! He’s beaten me a couple times already.”

Jounouchi snorted at that, he had suspicions about the so called former king of gambling card games from before. He was interested to see how this person caught Yuugi’s attention on top of breaking him out of his self imposed retirement from duel monsters. More than that, he was really hoping his friend hadn’t been getting exploited by a friendly face just because it was game related, he didn’t even try to hide how pissed he was that the guy almost jipped him on his second visit. 

“Did he really beat you, or were you not being serious?”

Yuugi waved his hand at the words, he knew it wasn’t that at this point. They’d played dozens of times now, and he realized even at his most clear headed it still took him tooth and nail to maintain the slim lead he currently had with their number of victories. He knew better than to underestimate the man, even their first match. Besides, it’s not like Yuugi hasn’t handled worse in his former career. Though he’ll admit there were a few times when he was a little distracted and may a few careless mistakes... 

“It’s more than that, I think he was just lonely before. He doesn’t really open up about himself, but he hasn’t kicked me out after talking him to death yet.”

Jounouchi glanced back at Honda, who was being especially slow in his efforts to keep up. They shared a look before mutually watching Yuugi rush to the store front by himself, as eager as ever when it came to games. 

Not even bothering to putter about to check for anything new, Yuugi greeted Atem right away before practically carrying his friends in front of himself to show off to his new friend. 

“Jounouchi! Honda! I’ve told you about them before, my best friends! We met in high school and the rest was history!”

Atem had been sitting with his cheek leaned against a closed fist, having straightened up in respectful attention once he saw his friend had brought company. Yuugi knew the other expected him today but he wasn’t really showing shock or interest in what he considered his most prized possession above his deck. But, he shouldn’t expect anything else, impressing the other wasn’t really something he felt he’d done outside of their duels so far. He just hoped his lack of emote didn’t push any buttons for what he was hoping would be a good encounter.

Atem coolly stood up to extend his hand at the introduction, smiling pleasantly at the two men that towered over him and had Yuugi thinking to himself ‘that’s probably how I look standing with my friends’. 

“Alright then, I’ll get right to the point, Atem. I heard you’re pretty good at duel monsters thanks to our Yuugi’s mentoring.”

Atem blinked, eyes darting over to Yuugi. He didn’t need to show the amusement at how Jounouchi worded their encounters, especially when Yuugi knew Atem could see his humiliation right away. 

“Yes, he’s showed me a lot. I also know you were once ranked third internationally, Yuugi’s very proud of you. I’m honored he brought you both over today.”

Yuugi was glad that whatever snark he knew was eating away at Atem was not coming out in his tone, because Jounouchi was practically swelling at having someone acknowledge his former high ranking as well as commenting on how it related to Yuugi’s approval. Honda however was looking at him suspiciously, before cutting in.

“Honored? For?”

Atem closed his eyes to pause for a moment, before looking around the room at the lack of alternate presence. Honda and Jounouchi picked up on his meaning. 

“Entertaining our guests of course”

At this point the air felt heavier than it probably should. Yuugi was hoping he was imagining it, but Honda’s next words shot any of that down.

“That’s a shame, see when Yuugi came home he brought a ton of business with him and that’s just for a small game like duel monsters. I would’ve thought the greatest gambler in the world could’ve had more going for him.”

At that Atem looked at him, smiling lightly, but before he could even breath Yuugi was forcing his way into the middle to gain everyone’s attention, grateful that at this point of their age he was strong enough to move Honda aside with ease. 

“I was really looking forward to all of us having a match, if you’re not too busy! Actually, I noticed you had a patio out back and I figured that’d be a fun place to duel if that’s ok.”

Atem’s expression softened, Yuugi didn’t know what to make of it. He was wondering if he looked as nervous as he sounded. Thankfully his old friends also caught on to his discomfort, and shortly after they had set up game mat outside while Jounouchi proudly pulled out his deck.

“Haven’t used this baby in a hot minute, but she’s reliable. If you think just cause you could knock Yuugi down a couple times I’m not a threat, you’ll regret it!”

The change of atmosphere was already doing wonders for the vibes going around their group. He could swear he saw something that looked like eagerness on Atem’s face, but it was hard to say for sure. Honda was still eyeing him suspiciously, but Yuugi was sure once he saw him during games that’d go away. 

“Alright Jounouchi, I hope you’re as good as they say because the better the opponent, the better my game!!!”

Honda glanced over at Yuugi, recognizing he was already immersed in the power struggle to come than anything Honda would want to point out about the skill level difference. The one non card gamer player in their group let out a heavy exhale, he liked watching these things as much as the next guy but sometimes it was tiring. He really really didn’t like the fact that neighbor kids were already looking from across the street. 

But Honda’s suspicions about the former card shark were confirmed after the first turn, Atem was a professional in everything he did, being able to summon monsters and utilize every bit of his hand right away. His face was completely neutral, but Honda was proud to look over and note that so was Jounouchi. This duel meant more for the blonde man than getting to brush up on a skill he had thought was all but buried after Yuugi retired his title years ago. 

They wanted to know what type of person this guy was, having seen how easily he was making a place for himself in Yuugi’s heart. If it was intentional, or there was some ulterior motive at play, through a game with an outsiders perspective Yuugi might be able to see the man for who he really was. 

As the match progressed, Jounouchi found himself enriched with his own strategies. He was having fun, Atem taunted a lot but it wasn’t malicious or insulting. Actually, if felt almost whimsical, like he was trying to get Jounouchi to hit him at his hardest. It was weird, if he didn’t know any better he’d think the other liked it when Jounouchi had the advantage. 

Maybe that’s what Yuugi meant by it was a different experience altogether than anything they’d faced in tournaments. 

As much as it hurt watching his life points dwindle, Yuugi keeping score on a sheet of paper while he watched every turn with an intensity that matched the players themselves, Jounouchi had realized after his last move that this would probably be his last turn. 

Jounouchi cursed his spot on instinct for once, what felt like out of nowhere was Atem summoning two high level monsters after already having one for most of their match. The remainder of Jounouchi’s life points were depleted, Atem releasing a breath he’d been holding in then smiling over at Yuugi.

Yuugi was grinning larger than his face could handle, slamming the notepad down to pull Atem to stand up so he could show off the victor to his friends once more.

“See! See! What’d I tell you! He’s amazing, I’ve never seen someone come up with combos on the spot so easily before, his mind is like something completely out there!!”

Honda patted Jounouchi’s back, feeling somewhat differently about the other man now that’d he’d seen first hand how he handle games. Jounouchi had lost, but he felt oddly proud of himself for sticking out as long as he did. He definitely felt a pull to do better, a certain level of excitement he only got when he liked his opponent. 

He didn’t act like a gambler, not really. He wasn’t sure what to call that duel, whatever it was he could tell Jounouchi enjoyed every second of it. Actually, Honda started glancing around mouthing to Jounouchi what he didn’t want to tell anyone until after, but they had gathered a small crowd of children with their volume and energy. 

Atem was facing down at shoes, looking particularly awkward at all the attention Yuugi was giving him, getting more so when there were children coming towards him asking questions about the game he’d been playing. Their curiosity got appeased by Yuugi, a natural at getting others interested in any game, gently guiding everyone back into the store. Atem was the last to move, still shell shocked at the attention until Honda patted his arm, then gave him a wink. 

It all happened so quickly, Atem looking like a deer in head lights while Yuugi was explaining with infinite patience what type of cards children could get and promising them that the more they played the more apparent different rules would become. He happily provided them all as a resource, pulling out booster packs in Japanese from the back as 'samples'. He gave Atem a wink, telling him he'd take care of it later. He even so far as to offer Atem and his own wisdom from the store any time the neighbor kids needed help or wanted to purchase more support cards. 

“Say thank you to nice man at the register before you go, and come back soon!”

Atem could only look helplessly as he tried to smile while shaking one by one the store’s sudden influx of guests. He was definitely out of his element, but he didn’t look like he didn’t like it. Just out of place, not used to the heavy compliments that children tend to give at someone they admire. His eyes got especially wide at Yuugi putting an affectionate arm around his shoulder saying once again he was amazing today. 

Honda and Jounouchi were dying, trying not to laugh at the novelty of it all. They didn’t need to be suspicious of this one, ever.

Atem was trying to mask his awkwardness, and maybe for someone like Yuugi it was working but for the other men it was apparent. He was a man that got lucky and didn’t know how to function in social settings outside of games. He was shifting around again, and Jounouchi caught that it was because Yuugi was showering him with so many compliments for his success with duel monsters as well as being able to bring in customers.

“See! And of course that was a good way for Jounouchi to see for himself what I meant about you being the real deal.”

Atem gave him a confused look and sound to go with it. He was nervous, but Honda could tell it wasn't the bad kind. He liked Yuugi, considering how many times he'd let Yuugi get away with bothering him, it meant he was comfortable letting the other into his life.

“Real deal?”

“A real duelist! Sorry, that’s kind of an in joke I guess. It just means you’re a cool guy, right Jounouchi!”

Maybe the others couldn’t spot it against the man’s dark skin, but Honda prided himself on his ability to notice people’s behaviors in normal settings and that was definitely a blush Atem was sporting. 

When they left, he gave Atem a nod of approval, him and Jounouchi saying they’d be back again.

“I definitely need a rematch once I fine tune the old girl, then you’ll be history!”

Yuugi was smiling at both of them, more than pleased with the way things had gone. The trio left Alteyaba, but Yuugi’s mind seemed to still be at the store even when they parted ways.

Jounouchi and Honda headed in the same direction for a while, both satisfied with what they learned today. 

He was a pretty cool guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely from my own hc about how meeting Jou and Honda would've gone down if it occurred with Atem being Atem and not having him pretending to be Yuugi. I mean, that might as well be the slogan for this au, but you get the point.
> 
> It'd probably be a little rocky, but they'd be ride or die friends not long after.


	5. Rom-Coms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication isn't always verbal

"Are you just going to stand there like a scared little man and stare?”

His eyes were wider than Yuugi had ever seen. Anzu was smiling, and Yuugi didn’t recall seeing Atem brighten up so open and honestly, he was pretty sure.

“Anzu!!!”

He was practically running up to her, grinning ear to ear and scooping her up for a hug that she matched in intensity. 

“I didn’t know you came back home!” “Wait hold up, you were the one who said you’d have to be in a body bag before you came back to Domino!!” “I DIDN’T THOUGH--”

Yuugi was already having a hard time processing what was going on. Did he miss something? He had been friends with Anzu since childhood, but not once did he recall ever there being a man that remotely looked like Atem in their life. He thinks...

“Are you still with--?” “No that ended years ago, but I heard you’ve been seeing--” “Oh you have to meet her!! Yuugi was about to join us to see the new ----”

And before Yuugi knew it, he felt like less of a third wheel now that he had Atem when Anzu met up with Miho. Er, he still felt awkward, watching the other naturally introduce himself to Anzu’s long time girlfriend. He'd been fitting right in with their inner group, and it should've been a relief to him when Anzu said they had been friends, telling him if he was that interested in details he should ask Atem about his history himself. 

After a couple beats Yuugi followed in the back with Atem, feeling especially stiff as the other pulled out his phone. He didn’t really know how to go about asking, and the other still flipped flopped between warm and cold depending on the topic. He knew his gambling days were definitely off limits. The man clearly had a lot of history in Domino, though he didn’t remember him and he felt it’d be rude to go snooping around when Anzu herself said if someone wanted something to be known they’d share it on their own terms. 

He was proud of himself for the little bit of the Atem of this current time he knew, that was so attached to his family and their little store. They both looked up and smiled at Anzu pecking her girlfriend on the cheek before the couple came back over. 

They walked together to the theater, already Anzu’s world revolved around Miho like Yuugi was accustomed to. He glanced more than once at Atem to read his reaction, there was a glimmer in his eye so he was sure he was happy for her which made Yuugi grateful. He wanted the other to enjoy spending time with his friends, but he really really hoped he liked spending time with him too.

It got awkward though when he went to glance at Atem one more time only to be met eye to eye with the other man.

“What’s on your mind?”

Yuugi laughed, trying to break the intensity that the other man seemed to radiate when talking to him. He had intended on Anzu seeing him more so to scope out if he was maybe interested in Yuugi and he wasn’t just projecting too hard, but now he didn’t know what to do. It’d be nice if maybe this could turn into a double date, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up any higher than necessary when he was already grateful to have his company outside of a game shop.

“N-nothing, I was just...”

Atem was staring, for some reason letting him stammer on.

“Uh, um...t-they’re really good together, yeah?”

The other man smiled, closing his eyes.

“Yes, I’m happy for her.”

“Ha ha, yeah so am I, they’ve been together a while and Miho is pretty cool but- um”

Atem was looking at him again, this time more carefully. He noted there was some worry in it, as Yuugi was being especially incoherent. For some reason Atem’s concern only made him feel more tongue tied. 

“You guys, I mean. Uh, what I’m trying to say”

Atem’s expression was completely blank and it didn’t help his nerves one bit.

“er, what I mean is “

Yuugi was internally begging him to cut him off, and thankfully the other caught on, laughing it off. 

“Are you wondering about me and her?”

He released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

“I had a lot of trouble focusing on school when I was a kid. It affected my grades so Siamun made me go to the youth center in our neighborhood, and she happened to be one of the volunteer peer tutors. I owe her the world, I don’t know how she put up with me back then.”

He knew it, that’s why he didn’t recognize him. Anzu had a way of making friends everywhere she went, and Yuugi had always envied her natural ability to get others to warm up to her. There was still a part of Yuugi’s curiosity that needed to be settled now.  
“You make it sound like your past is pretty complicated.”

“It wasn’t, I thought I told you enough.”

“Enough?”

“It wasn’t good, I wasn’t a great kid. My family needed me to come back home, I still wasn’t a good kid but I got a little bit better. Now I’m a fully functioning adult, with a great career. What more did you need to hear?”

“I don’t know, I feel like I’ve told you everything and I can maybe tell a stranger your favorite color and brand of nail polish if they asked.” 

Atem gave him a look that let Yuugi know he was being weird, though Yuugi couldn’t tell if it was because he didn’t pick up on the fact that the other was being facetious or something else. Atem wasn’t outright laughing, but his heart was already frantic thinking the other man was probably thinking he was dealing with the most ridiculous person or someone especially dull. 

Except when he looked at Atem, he wasn’t laughing. He was staring warmly in spite of the twinkle in his eye, but it wasn't condescending. If he didn’t know any better, he would think the other almost found his thick head a charm more than an annoyance. All things considered, that probably was closer to the truth, looking broadly at the fact that the man said yes to joining him today before he knew Anzu was going to be there.

“I’m just a good listener when it comes to you. I don’t mind if you missed a couple things, but I hope you remembered at least when I said I wasn’t in a relationship right now...”

Now Yuugi felt like he was choking, a string line of words he probably couldn’t call coherent coming out in an attempt to give a proper response but Miho’s voice interrupted his babbling. 

“Hey! If you’re done flirting, we have to show our tickets.” 

Atem looked over apologetically,

“He started it...” He looked embarrassed for a second, something Yuugi was starting to recognize, before putting a hand on the other man’s arm to pick up their paces.

Atem didn’t disagree with it and Yuugi didn’t know how to wrap his brain around the other so casually treating what he thought had been a fuck up of reading a situation on his part to actually have been somewhat of a pleasant interaction for the other. Had they been flirting this whole time? 

He looked over helplessly, but Anzu was already affectionately playing with Miho’s hair before walking into the venue with their hands held. She turned her head over for a second, giving him a mischievous look before sticking her tongue out. He was on his own. 

He was anxious until they got to their seats. After all the previews, he felt a cold hand slowly make it’s way over his in what he was sure was the other’s way of asking permission that he hoped his tension didn't give mixed signals over. He scooted himself closer to the other, trying to keep himself steady and give an ok without having to speak during the film. There were knots in his stomach, it was the weird pleasant ones he knew meant he was happy.

Maybe he didn’t need to worry so much about talking right now when they were doing ok communicating without it. It’s progress, he tried not to smile too hard for the full 2 hours they were in the theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cause there is not enough coinshipping, so why not put it in the middle of a not-date first date.


	6. Methods of Shopkeeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura and Honda come to visit. Bakura enjoys the aesthetic and his friends.

Bakura reached for the sennet board that was on display in the store’s back room.

“Oh I love this--” “Please don’t touch!!! That’s not for sale!”

The cloud of dust that spawned from what could be called Atem hurtling in an attempt to save the old board game was bigger than the game itself. Honda had been curious about it from the corner of his eye but didn’t realize that would be enough to prompt Bakura to pick it up and try to explain the historical value all held within it’s simple geometric design.

Atem knew this, he had heard it all last time he came with Yuugi. He really really wished Yuugi was here right now, he could practically hear his heart beating in his ear drums trying not to get stressed. Honda gave him an apologetic look, knowing that as polite Bakura was when he wanted to explain something his manners went out the window.

“It’s ok Ryou, Yuugi can let you see the one he got for his grandfather the other day. This place is pretty cool, now that I’m looking at it. I guess this is the first slow day you’ve had in a while”

Atem made a sound, not really agreeing or disagreeing but trying to wave away the question. He liked to keep his private life personal, but he was finding it increasingly difficult as the store gained popularity. The neighbor kids greeted him eagerly, running up to him when he was outside, or even when he went out of town now people were referencing him as Yuugi’s dueling friend.

Apparently Yuugi had quiet the reputation, as much as the other man described his hobby as a humble one, duel monsters impact was a strong one. He’d never forget how embarrassed he was being called a true duelist by loud voiced fisherman in a town he’d never been to before when Yuugi invited him on a day trip. He didn’t have the luxury to spend too long in his thoughts, Bakura was still wandering and he did not need to explain to Siamun why something important went missing. 

“I agree, I’m surprised you had it in such good condition! I’d really love if you could let me borrow it, I could find what period it was from, what region..”

“It’s ok, the mystery is what makes it fun.”

It’s not that he didn’t like Yuugi friends or his popularity, quiet the opposite. He was just more accustomed to doing things on his own, in silence. When he was a king he was lucky if someone within his own circles recognized him, so careful to leave the field as soon as events were completed. Mostly because back then he couldn’t stand the type of people his choice of card game attracted, so maybe in another life he’d be just as excited to make connections as his friend, but for now...

“That reminds me, Yuugi told you about the upcoming match, right? He’d been personally invited for the title challenge, I’m not all that up to date but I heard these guys have a long history...”

Bakura was still looking at the board game wistfully while Atem placed it back in it’s proper shelf, away from those with heights lower than Honda’s which thankfully included the white haired man. He sighed, yes he was aware. It was impossible not to when Yuugi was jumping around telling him they had to go, he was a duelist who enjoyed watching intense matches like the rest of the now and there just wasn’t any comparison to being there in real life vs what he’d shown him on television. He didn’t even remember if he gave Yuugi a solid answer, but it’s not like he would’ve in all actual fact told Yuugi no.

Honda gave him a suggestive look, mouth curled knowingly. He knew they knew he was spending a lot of time alone with their mutual friend, but it didn’t make him feel any less on the spot when they’d point it out. Siamun had been snickering at him for asking to close the shop early so he could go, but the old man didn’t give him too much of a hard time thanks to the recent increase of business. 

The old man was practically thriving have a real customer base, happily coming out of his closet to chat with parents and their children. He liked Yuugi too, which left Atem too shell shocked to stop him from challenging Yuugi to a match of backgammon. Setting out tea that Atem almost chocked on when he saw Yuugi accepting a cigarette from the old man in the middle of a round. 

He was constantly being surprised, both by how the tides were turning and Yuugi as a person. 

But before Atem could give a response to wipe that smirk off Honda's face, Bakura’s attention went back to the human beings.

“You don’t sound too excited. I’d go if I could, but work is going so well at the museum I’d hate to leave them hanging...”

“Your work sounds wonderful Bakura, and I promise I’ll be there for your next exhibit when I have the time, but please don’t move that.”

Why was Bakura one of those guys who had to touch everything. Yuugi called it endearing, Atem was trying his best not to have a panic attack. He organized the game shop carefully with Mahaad on the weekends, it hurt something in him fundamentally when this man would just pick up antiques on display when there were clearly signs saying not to.

He couldn’t hate him for it despite his distress, Bakura was too sweet in his mannerisms. His energy and love for games in addition to their history made him like a second Yuugi, though somehow even less aware of his surroundings. Maybe that’s what Yuugi had meant with ‘endearing’

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see the sign--”

It was in bright red.

“---But that doesn’t look Egyptian. More Tunisian, did your family like traveling?”

He felt some relief that Bakura was using his words now.

“Before Siamun retired he’d like to take me and brother around Africa and bits of the middle east. I don’t remember it very well, I was toddler through out most of it, but if you come back on a good day I’ll let you borrow him for an hour to get the full story.”

Bakura laughed at that, not getting what Atem meant by a good day. 

It was more fun letting them make up whatever interpretation of his words fit their view of him. As long as it wasn’t in bad taste, and he was sure it wasn't as these people weren’t leaving him alone for long anymore, he was content. 

His back was turned for maybe a second before he heard Honda telling Bakura to back off from something. 

How was he a successful archeologist for a huge museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not a real game of back gammon unless there's nicotine and drinking over brewed tea while screaming in your ear 
> 
> its also not valid ygo content if it doesn't have bakura.
> 
> another short chapter, mostly because the next ones are a little longer so ✌ thanks for bearing with me


	7. Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some perspective is put on situations

“I need you to stop looking like an owl, you started to act like one too. Do you enjoy humiliating me?”

Atem hid his face further into whatever was handy, and that happened to be a book he left from the day before. He really didn't appreciate being scolded when he was the one who organized the finances at this point of his life.

“Business has not been good, you try hard but it's not showing itself yet. I would have let Mahaad take the midday shift if I knew you couldn’t do it.”

But they both knew Mahaad was offering that to be kind, not because he actually had the time available when he really needed to be practicing for magic shows coming up. 

It was the real reason Atem had been trying to work more regularly for Siamun, but the first month had left him miserable. He wasn’t going to say he outright hated it, but he wasn’t exactly enjoying himself. Sure some of the customers were nice when they actually had some, but this one he couldn’t tell what the other’s gaze meant since he shifted away so quickly. Seeing him pick up and almost break a doll had him hesitant to think any further into it. 

He was cute though...his goth/punk aesthetic caught his attention right away, he noted especially the dog collar on his strong neck and Atem was not about to go down that road when he already felt embarrassed about their first meeting. He couldn’t believe he fell asleep on the fucking job, and especially when a cool guy might’ve wanted to talk to him but his idiot brain short circuited and he couldn’t even choke out a simple hello!!

It was a weird transitional period for all of them, Mahaad was finally pursuing his life long dream as a magician and he knew that meant Siamun would need someone nearby since the old man wasn’t getting any younger. Mana was still in school and had no interested in coming back home any time soon, and Atem supported her decision to study abroad from the start. It made the most sense for him, the one who he knew was thought of as aimless in his goals, to help out at the shop.

Games were his passion, but he wasn’t recognizable within the gaming world anymore. It didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of explaining things here or there. He was sure customers liked him when he could function like a normal person, though Siamun had told him more than once his stoic expression was kept most people firmly at arm's length. Atem was already feeling tired, maybe it was from the old man showing his age so often and getting nonsensical at times.

“That guy bought something, you should be thankful Siamun”, Atem said flatly. 

“I am thankful when you look happy”

He looked up at that, and saw that wasn’t intended as a jibe. The elder man’s eyes were winkled in a way that let Atem know he was sad, and that hurt him more than the nagging. 

“Why don’t you enter another tournament? Maybe a new game is what you need.”

Atem lowered his head back into his book at that. He’d given varying reasons to different people who’d asked him, but they were all true at the same time. Because he didn’t want to face the world in his current state, because he knew tournaments meant traveling around and if he was unlucky that meant Siamun would be alone, because it took up time and energy for those trips and keeping up to date with tournaments when they were all already working so hard to account for the shop, Mana’s studies, and Mahaad’s budding career.

Because Atem would get addicted, and even though he was good at winning big enough to pay expenses for the shop and his family, he knew when he loved something it became his world and he refused to get tunnel vision now when he needed to focus on his family. The guilt he felt at not being there when the old man collapsed from exhaustion and no one else was available still ate away at him. He looked over at his parental figure that he was finding himself increasingly becoming the care taker for.

“We could close up shop early and go out for dinner, unless you want to be alone with the dust in the garage some more.”

Siamun released a heavy sigh, his eyes returned to their default general annoyance with Atem. This was his treasure, all of his children, and he was happy to have his Atem with him again even though he was the source of his heart burn. 

“I feel like a caged bird, please let me say I did something today.” 

He was smirking up at the elder man. 

“Alright, but please look somewhat normal, we are not going to your places”

Atem’s smile turned juvenile, practically beaming at the chance to go get some sunlight. Siamun would scold him more later, right now he was just relieved to have the man in a better mood. 

____________________________________________

 

Mahaad made a tutting sound

“But when do I meet him?”

“I don’t like that tone, he barely even texts me…”

“You really should know by now you can’t lie to me”

Atem did his best not to roll his eyes at his older brother. Why did it matter, it was just meeting amongst friends. Siamun putting him on the spot like that in front of Mahaad was starting to piss him off.

“I invited him to your show at the end of the season and he’ll probably join us for dinner after, you can meet him then.”

Mahaad smiled approvingly at that, clasping his hands together dramatically. 

“Wonderful, wonderful!! Mana said she’d be watching it on television, she’ll probably be with---”

But Atem was having a hard time focusing on whatever it was Mahaad was saying, still thinking about their recent duels and even more recent date that wasn't actually a date. Considering the guy hadn’t made a single move over a span of 4 months, he’d figured it wouldn’t go anywhere at this rate. Atem wasn’t sure if it was just that the other was that awkward or he was purely interested in Atem as the guy he saw at a game shop with how he seemed to keep dragging people into his store. He really didn’t know, this one’s expressions were so animated yet misleading and he didn’t want to think too hard over the subject when he already was getting shit from Siamun about how dreamily Atem had been staring at the entrance while he worked.

It had been a week and a half ago that Yuugi happily accepted his invitation, giddily remarking he hadn’t been to a magic show since middle school but apologizing quickly at the face Atem made at that remark. How could the other man be so childish in one regard, then hardened in others. He didn’t get it, he didn’t know what to call the frustration he felt some days when he realized Yuugi would never be someone he could predict. 

Having his company outside of a game store setting would make it better, he liked when the other forgot his settings and acted naturally. Atem liked duel monsters enough to know how the game worked, but the other had been intent on showing him the mechanics and his favorite cards, it became their norm of sorts to discuss their decks in between breaks and tweak around until the sudden swarm of children came after 4 pm. The other may not have been the best at holding steady conversation, but when it came to games he didn't even need to breath. Frankly it helped time go by faster having him around to talk his ear off or showing off rare cards he’d get, but outside of the store somehow the tone was different. 

He’d never forget how annoyed the other looked, before brushing it aside as ‘beginners luck’ when Atem won his first round. It was only the one round, the other had him losing for hours until Siamun appeared, distinctly annoyed, that first day he learned about duel monsters. 

He was getting sentimental, but how could he not when the days Yuugi wasn’t around were slow and painful, though he tried his best to keep his mind off of it.

The aspiring magician was looking right through him, he tried not to squirm too blatantly when Mahaad would look at him, almost prying an out answers that only his brother would be able to pick up on. 

Mahaad was lively because his career was blooming, and Atem was excited for him. He gave vague enough responses to his brother’s monologuing while partially listening, thinking to himself what tomorrow would bring. Yuugi had already stopped by to visit on his free day, but there was something oddly exciting in even new regulars his friends had been attracting in spite of his anxiety.

He was getting addicted to the card game, getting the other upset at his unorthodox methods had been way too much fun. And he was good at it, they were attracting crowds to their little shop and he liked Yuugi’s friends. They seemed like fun people, far and away different from the crowd he attracted when he lived in the area before. It was a good system this way because he could play cards with these people but it was never really that competitive or obsessive, so he didn’t get hooked and he’d still be able to stay close to Siamun. 

Seeing Anzu had been a pleasant surprise, she had been a friend who knew when to pry and when he needed distance. He was happy simply listening to her catch him up to speed on her acting career, which heavily involved flying between countries that Miho had infinite patience for. He still felt oddly shy with the other members of Yuugi's inner circle, and he didn’t know particularly why. He had a sneaking suspicion it was because this time if he fucked up a relationship he couldn’t run away.

The way Honda and Jounouchi were raving about helping with anything from odd jobs at the store to helping drive Siamun around if there ever were emergencies or Bakura offering him tours of his father’s museum made him feel like they liked him too. Things were good. He made a promise to himself he'd stop thinking about it until he absolutely had to. 

It felt like he was doing something right for once, there was no need to make things complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont believe in linearity. first portion is around chapter 1, second is after the date that wasn't really a date if context wasn't clear enough.


	8. New and Old Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi takes Atem to a tournament to meet some new and some familiar faces.

Yuugi loved every card match he went to. Sure some were better than others, but the pure excitement that filled the stadium sparked something in him that had him practically jumping out of his seat at every turn. 

But this match was special, after 3 long years of chasing after Judai’s shadow, Yuusei finally won his right to be the next King of Duelists. 

At the end, after Yuusei had put on what was an incredible fight and Judai bitter sweetly conceded victory, Yuusei called over a group of people from the stands. Yuugi recognized most of them by this point, Yuusei’s friends were probably the most interesting people that Yuugi ever met, a lot of them even being ex-criminals. They were good people, and it reminded Yuugi that anyone could make a connection with games. 

Or, that’s how he described it to Atem when he tried to introduce him within Yuusei’s inner circle, the other trying his best to stay smiling as he went around shaking hands. He looked a little nervous, but he insisted he was having a good time. 

Eventually they got to the new king himself. Yuugi was laughing, patting Yuusei on the back. The young man was usually so stoic, but was practically beaming from his victory and being able to say he made his friends proud tonight. Yuugi felt every bit like an old star in the room, shocked when up and coming duelists that seemed to swarm these events wanted to hear his opinion on the strategy and key points of the match. It was a lot, but he was used to it. 

He didn’t lie, it was kind of amazing watching so many people bow their heads when he gave a small speech at the beginning wishing luck to all the finalists who had come out that night. 

Yuugi hoped it didn’t make Atem feel weird having come with him. He didn’t want the other to feel afraid from being put on the spot simply from being by his side all the time. He felt like he was already fucking up when Crow complimented him on his ‘boyfriend’ and Yuugi didn’t correct his word choice.

Atem didn’t protest either, so he’d try not to worry about it. 

What did have Atem concerned surprisingly was the former king, Judai. He tugged at Yuugi’s sleeve to get his attention.  
“He looks so dejected...you know him, could you give him some words?”

Yuugi felt his heart twinge, he was right. He’d almost forgotten his habit of heading over to Yuusei first was because the other man was usually on the other side of things.

They tried to pave a way through the crowd, more and more fans wanting to get their 2 minutes with the new star of the evening, making it difficult to navigate with another person. He hoped Atem not jerking his hand away when he grabbed it was a good sign. 

He caught Judai’s eye once they were in range. The young man had changed a lot from the energetic naive boy he met years ago. He still had some of his energy, but there was a quiet maturity to him now. Yuugi put a hand on his shoulder, he knew by the way the other tried to keep his face blank the acknowledgement of his loss would probably hurt more than the loss itself, but he needed to say something.

“I’m happy proud of you, I didn’t know who was gonna come out on top towards the end. Judai, I really think that was your best match yet! I haven’t seen you struggle that much since your first shot at the title.”

Judai laughed at that, rubbing his head apologetically. He said it was fine, he’d get it back next time. Yuugi had told him over and over again he could still keep his head up high from that kind of performance, but he recognized his expressions well. Even he lost from time to time, reminding Judai of that fact as his parting words before leaving him to his thoughts. 

Atem was looking at him thoughtfully, his eyes giving away that he had a million questions he was unsure of how to say. 

“You think he’ll come back?” 

Yuugi wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that, it was a question he hadn’t even considered. But there might have been some truth to it, not everyone was willing to come back to a crowd after a huge loss like that or even preferring to retire while still in their prime. He tried to come up with something, glancing back over to Judai. What he saw gave him everything he needed, looking back at Atem then gesturing over until he was sure the other man saw what he meant. 

A tall blue haired man he recognized from a few tournaments was putting a protective arm around Judai’s shoulder while two boys he knew were Kenzan and Shou practically lunged themselves at him with praise.

Actually, more and more people descended on Judai, not even for a second leaving him alone. The volume of the cheers and claps weren’t just for Yuusei, there was a dedicated respect for Judai that only increased, his friends taking turns to give him words and love. 

He glanced back at Atem, wanting to see his reaction to how his favorite game brought people together. He didn’t expect the glassy eyed face he was sporting, trying to give him a look of concern but Atem caught his stare and his face hardened back to normal. Yuugi shrugged internally, if he wanted to talk about he would when he was ready. Anzu told him that many times, and he would listen. 

“Come on, we got invited for dinner with the new King.”

Atem nodded, following him carefully out so he didn’t lose his way in the immense crowd. 

The afterparty itself was a small get together by comparison to the number of people at the title duel. Yuusei’s friends felt more like a community, ages ranging from middle schoolers, the high school girl he recognized as Aki that Yuusei would tutor from time to time, to an old man who’d talk Yuugi to death about abstract artifacts if he let him. 

There was a protective inner circle around Yuusei while he listened to people comment on how amazing a match it had been. They sat around, mostly describing Yuusei’s plans now that he finally reached his goal. He wasn’t surprised it involved focusing on his small workshop, the young man as humble as ever while Bruno put an arm around him. 

At some point Atem had gotten up saying he needed some air, but Yuugi realized that had been a while ago. He hoped the other hadn’t gotten lost. He excused himself, wandering around for a couple minutes near the restaurant’s entrance, before he got frustrated and asked a couple sitting nearby if they’d seen a man of Atem’s description. 

His eyes became wide, the other man had walked back over to the duel dome. 

Yuugi wasn’t sure what compelled him to go find him when he was sure the reasonable conclusion should have been he got ditched. It might’ve been the worried suspicion in his gut from recalling the moments in between where Atem would look sad or nervous. When he got back to the place of the tournament, he saw a familiar face he knew he didn’t see before.

The original prince of card games and current CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba. Yuugi liked to think they were more or less friends now, having been at odds (usually one sided) back in his high school days, but there was a definite tension he saw occurring between his former rival and his current friend. 

From far away it almost looked like a grudge match staring contest, but the closer he got the more he realized it wasn’t menace so much as these two being incredibly intense people who didn’t know how else to communicate. Their conversation was soft spoken, but heavy with tension.

“You could’ve returned at any time. You still could now--”  
  
“There’s nothing for me to return to, and you know it.”

“If it’s shame you’re worried about, you know I can shut those idiots up in a heart beat. The tabloids are always full of it, no one hated you. Just give me one good reason why you couldn’t face anyone--”

Atem looked like he was about to crack, but he finally shifted his eyes enough to see that Yuugi was in their presence. It had Kaiba turning his head to follow his shift in attention, eyes narrowing when he saw Yuugi. 

He gave him a respectful nod, Yuugi wasn’t one to expect much but he knew Kaiba saved bigger conversations until he felt it was necessary. 

The CEO gave Atem a hard look that the shorter man was able to meet with the same level of confidence, before turning away to leave. 

And just like that, it was the two alone again, Yuugi feeling particularly awkward for stepping in like that but the other man got the first words in. His entire persona seemed to vanish once Kaiba had left; he wasn't sure what that meant.

Atem was trying to apologize while they walked him home for his inappropriate behavior, but Yuugi wouldn’t have it.

“It’s fine, really. I didn’t know what to do when I saw you’d left, I’m sorry if I overstepped...”

“No! It’s not that, it’s just...I don’t---”

Yuugi saw and heard the helplessness the other was projecting into the air. It was his turn to save him.

“I don’t mind, I get it. It happens to all of us, I doubt that huge crowd and the excitement was helpful. If you needed time away that’s fine! ”

Atem didn’t feel the need to correct him, but Yuugi knew it wasn’t that simple. He would in time tell him, he just didn’t feel like he wanted to right now and that was ok. Yuugi didn’t realize it before but it wasn’t that other didn’t trust him or feel comfortable enough, it was that even he wasn’t sure how to word whatever it was he was feeling. 

“ I didn’t know you knew Kaiba...”

“It’s history at this point...I’m surprised he responded to you like that. He must really admire you.”

Yuugi couldn’t solve his problems, but he wanted to help in whatever way he could. The other man meant a lot more to him than he knew how to describe, but there was a clench in his chest when he noticed the other was shivering that had him thoughtlessly putting his own jacket over him. 

He may have renounced his title long ago, but having the other look at him so gratefully made him feel like a champion in his own right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small one, but I did include a couple spin off protags! I really wanted to have more cameos but then this thing would be so huge and full of so many characters ....
> 
> i am not strong enough. please forgive my weakness


	9. Being Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi and Atem go ....somewhere

Atem ‘tripped’ onto the other man, wanting to see his reaction as he lowered them both to a bench nearby. It was the desired one, Yuugi choked while smiling, knowing what the other was doing but still opening his arms. A blush covered his cheeks and nose as he ended up with Atem practically on his lap in a public park. It wasn’t that he couldn’t support the other’s weight, and Atem knew it with how he didn’t even feel the other man’s muscle strain keeping him somewhat upright.

Atem’s grin became wide, good he had him where he wanted him. He’d already been embarrassed and nervous because of the other’s accidental affections, it was Yuugi’s turn now. 

“Sorry, I told you before I have weak knees”

Yuugi tried not to get caught in the trap the other was setting, noting he didn’t look even a little bit sorry. He’d had the upper hand during their date when he went around proudly introducing the other man as his boyfriend, but it looked like this man wasn’t someone he could lower his guard for.

...maybe, he wasn’t complaining about holding him so close. Actually, the other was warm and sweet smelling and he looked so nice and his weight wasn’t uncomfortable being pressed against him, and at that point Yuugi realized he was an idiot for having been caught long before they even went on their first date.

He dimly realized the other had been talking.

“h-Huh?”

“You’ve been quiet tonight, something on your mind?”

Yuugi swallowed hard, his mind was clearer which allowed him to see the other breaking out in a light sweat from his own daring. He was afraid of overstepping boundaries, too, but his weird sense of code made him show it in different ways. 

Atem’s eyes didn’t leave his face for a second. This was how he became the greatest card game player in the world when he was so young, he’d swallow whatever anxiety he might have had in social situations and pretend this was something he had done hundreds of times before. He could read other people easily and gain an advantage off their own weakness, all he had to do was mask his own or simply stifle it under until he could sort through his anxiety later. 

The fact that he didn’t mind how clumsily Yuugi handled most of their interactions when he tried to make a move should have made it clear he had thousands of years worth of patience, but he was hoping in this life time that Yuugi would see the moment for what it was without him having to say outright ‘I want you to hold my hand and be cheesy like couples do’. 

The former champion tried his best to meet him halfway. 

“Well, I mean, yeah. Uh, actually I feel like we should talk about....”

He swallowed hard, trying to find the words without sounding like he’d never been in these situations before. He had, this shouldn’t be so stressful, especially when Atem had become someone he could say proudly he felt comfortable around.

“We could talk about us.”

“Oh?”

Yuugi did his best to keep himself steady. He also should’ve let the other go at this point since it probably looked odd, holding each other so close. If one of his friends were to walk by and saw...

He wasn’t really worried about that, he really did want to define something that he felt was important for...whatever he could call their relationship was.

“I want to hear about you, I feel like there’s so much I don’t really know and I don’t want to pressure you but.. It really feels like I haven’t been doing enough for you. I was worried that day.... you can reach out to me you know!”

Yuugi wished he could read minds for a second, getting nervous that he’d royally screwed up when Atem was pushing him away lightly so they could really look at each other from different ends of the park bench. Atem’s arms crossed over his chest, they were the same height but the way he was lazily slouching made him look shorter than usual. His body language wasn't angry, so that was one relief but he still didn't know what he meant.

Atem was looking at him with trust, so Yuugi would swallow his pride and keep going down this path. He could feel his heart pounding, if Atem pulled away now or regretted ever letting the other man into his life because he was pressing too much of himself he didn’t know how’d he’d be able to take it...

He didn’t want to think about that option. 

He wanted to believe that there was something there, because Atem was worth the heart ache and he’d rather have tried and maybe end up in a happier place for it than to sit in the background and let Atem suffer by himself. He was glad Atem could read off of him how much he was dedicating himself to this right now, because it had the other man exhaling deeply in preparation to speak.

“My last tournament, there was a boy...”

Yuugi was paying full attention, waiting. 

“He was my age, he knew my parents. They weren’t the best people, my father’s work had hurt a lot of lives. I don’t remember them particularly well, they died before I could walk and by then the only person I could really call family was Siamun, but that didn’t make a difference. The boy was in a lot of pain. He showed me everything, how many lives got ruined, entire families lost everything because of my father’s carelessness.”

Yuugi leaned closer, trying to bridge the gap that had occurred between them. Atem scooted closer to meet him somewhere in the middle, he felt a pressure pull off his chest when the other put a hand behind his head to guide him against his shoulder. 

“I didn’t really know them, they might as well have been strangers. But he was pissed, and my indifference only made it worse. I thought the best thing I could do was to ignore the situation and throw myself further into tournaments. As long as I focused on winning, I could work through my stress that way without really having to face it. I didn’t realize that by winning, even though it helped my family in the short term, I was only setting them up for something worse.”

 

He felt Atem’s hand curl around his own. He gripped his fingers around the other in reciprocation, pulling him closer. He didn’t want the other to go any further than his comfort, but there was a rumble in the other’s chest letting Yuugi know he still had more to say.

“I was an idiot when I was younger, eventually he managed to get to me by jumping my brother. They were both injured severely, Siamun and Mana dropped everything to take care of Mahaad for months. He lost his job, I had no idea how bad it had gotten for everyone until I got a voicemail from Mana saying Siamun had collapsed from exhaustion and stress. I dropped out of a tournament right after making it into the finals, my supporters and investors were pissed. ”

Atem felt comfortable, it was like an entire weight just leapt out of his chest. He didn’t know if it was because he felt safe around Yuugi, or because Yuugi just had that aura to himself where he didn’t feel the need to be as stressed. Yuugi would never forget how he felt in that moment, feeling like Atem’s equal and happy in a strange way the other trusted him enough to see his vulnerabilities. 

“I felt stupid and selfish, it was enough that I was blacklisted, but I didn’t care. It didn’t matter anymore, none of it was worth it if it meant I couldn’t focus on the people who I owed so much to. Mahaad is fine now...you’ve heard me bitch about Siamun, but I’m counting my luck he still has a lot of life to him.”

He closed his eyes, letting himself rest fully against the other body, Yuugi not minding the shift in weight. He wasn’t sure how many times he switched topics either, swapping from how he felt about his family to where their current career paths would lead. 

"There's not really much else to say..."

He looked up at Yuugi, hoping he was satisfied but the other was still holding the same amount of intensity. 

"Thank you, but I don't agree."

Now Atem felt confused, giving him a look the other caught as in between an eye roll and puzzled.

"I mean how did you get into games, you dork. Why did you stay, what was it like going to different countries, who did you meet---"

"Do you want my biography?"

"If that'll make you feel better then yes!! "

Atem didn't know how to respond to that, especially now that he realized during that little outburst the other man had gotten progressively closer. He could feel his breath against his face, if he didn't know any better he'd think he was about to kiss him. It was Yuugi though, he was still looking at him expectantly, wanting the other man to share details Atem didn't even bother covering with his family all that often.

He took a sigh, starting the preamble to the first time Siamun let him join his inner ring of card playing older gentlemen. He tried not to get flustered by Yuugi's reactions, or when he looked at him with too much affection. Atem didn't understand how the other could be so sure of himself that he didn't mind if someone saw what he was feeling...maybe that was his maturity. He didn't mind if it was with him, it made him want to go further into detail.

They didn’t know how long they sat there, Atem talking and Yuugi listening. It didn’t really matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah! so like...there's not really much else to this asjkdfjs just a short lil epilogue and then it's done
> 
> idk if i'd come back to this fic, it wasn't really about the story itself so much as the feelings it brings.
> 
> for those of you who stuck around thanks, and hopefully you enjoy the ending for this weird lil thing and whatever my next story ends up being


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a happy ending with cards and people who love those cards and each other

A 3 year anniversary wasn’t the most special, but Atem let Yuugi make as big of a deal as he wanted. It was nice, he’d gotten over his embarrassment at how much of a romantic his husband was long ago and now all he felt was pride at helping him put together an event that would combine celebrating their marriage as well as their mutual love for games.

Siamun and Sugoroku were at the front of the store, their family came together like they were meant for each other. Mahaad was more than happy to help Yuukari keep the old men on a short leash so they didn’t get too winded from the gambling table they’d turned the register into. Atem couldn’t help feeling nostalgic as he walked around greeting the friends he’d made over the years through Yuugi and on his own having returned home. 

He was pleasantly surprised so many were able to come on short notice, even so far as Yuusei getting into heated debates with Kaiba down the hall about the current state of card game economics while Jounouchi, Mokuba and Juudai attempted to keep up. Mai, Anzu, and Miho welcomed Mana under their wing, impressed at how well her current graduate program was coming along while the young student gazed at all the accomplished women with a face of pure wonder. 

The shop was made into a special event, they decided to keep it at Altayeba since it turned out it had slightly more space to accommodate everyone. Grandpa had given both his grandson and grandson in law an earful after they realized even with the extra space it was a tight fit, the numerous regulars from both shops bumping into each other more than once. People were flowing in and out of the patio to see the duels occurring with the neighborhood children who had been especially excited so many dueling legends had come out.

He was grateful Jounouchi had brought his long time boyfriend along, not that he wouldn’t have come if they had asked. It was nice being on good terms with Kaiba and his brother, he’d changed so much since his teenage years and Atem was proud to call them friends. In a former life he felt like he’d be paralyzed having so many people come all this way for their sake. 

...former life, he felt like he really did get reborn when he met Yuugi. He didn’t know how many times he told the man he meant the world to him, but it still didn’t feel like enough. It didn’t capture how deeply he felt for him or how grateful he was for becoming a better person not even necessarily because the other made him do it, but rather he wanted to be better because he wanted to be as much of whatever ‘treasure’ the other claimed he saw in him. 

Having the other man mildly teasing him or show how easily he could meld in as one of their staff had pushed Atem to be more social, and their inner circle of friends felt like it would continue to expand with Yuugi’s eagerness to network with anyone who wanted to talk about games.

It was weird, Atem still had a hard time vocalizing himself, but in that regard Yuugi was as patient with him as Atem was patient with Yuugi’s overflowing energy and awkwardness. He said he loved whatever Atem had to give, but he wanted to give more if he could get over his short comings.

Starting right now, he brushed closer to Yuugi slide his bangs out of his face before kissing his cheek. Yuugi returned it by nuzzling his nose against Atem’s face, pressing himself closer.

Atem glanced over again, making points to himself of how loud he’d have to project his voice once it was time to get everyone’s attention to announce events to come for the evening. There was going to be a small magic show with Mahaad, Mana, and Atem then a simple duel tournament that would involve Yuusei, Juudai and Yuugi giving pointers to the kids. At the end everyone who had participated would get help reconstructing their decks as well as autographs if they wanted. 

Seeing how loud the children had gotten realizing Jounouchi, Mai and Kaiba were going to be there, the couple probably would need everyone's help keeping the energy somewhat in control.

At the thought of control, Atem glanced back over to Siamun and Sugoroku who had definitely increased their volume over their course of a game. He knew it by Mahaad having a hand loosely but with enough weight to make his intent clear on Siamun’s arm to keep him leveled.

Atem gave himself some space, clearing his throat before going back to setting the area but not without keeping an eye on Yuugi. The other had a habit of getting affectionate at random times, a welcomed occurrence since their dating years.

“You know someone might be watching?”

He got an amused look in response.

“Do you mind?”

“Not even a little bit.”

To hit his point home, Yuugi was up against him again so he could press his hands lightly on the other man’s face to guide him to his mouth. 

He knew Yuugi could feel him smiling into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how financially they'd be able to have the two shops. i will probably be thinking for a hundred years how funny it'd be if Yuusei ever had a conversation with Kaiba, so maybe if i ever get the urge I'll do a sequel or add a chapter.
> 
> thanks again for everyone who read this and enjoyed whatever this collection of short moments could be called.


End file.
